


"This is how it's going down"

by Anotherlostblogger



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s AU, Also mayor!Tinsley because of what Shane said, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom!Ricky, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Homophobia, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger
Summary: "Your outfit's in my car. Come over at 8."Ricky likes C.C. to wear a dress when he cleans for him. Sometimes it's easier for C.C. to let it all slip away and pretend to be someone else.





	"This is how it's going down"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



> Inspired by our boy's kinky little roleplay in the most recent ep. Good lord.

C.C.'s heels click on the floor of Mr. Goldsworth's entranceway as he finishes dusting the bannisters.  
  
This job is beneath him, and he knows it. If anyone were to see him like this his career, his social life, _everything_ would be ruined.

More than that, he could risk imprisonment for indecent behavior.

But C.C. knows better than to think those things are the worst that could happen to him if he doesn't do as Mr. Goldsworth says.

What Goldsworth has on him is bad enough that he's damned if he does and damned if he doesn't. 

※※※  
  
"I know what you are," Ricky had told him that night at the gala, when he'd cornered him, alone, on the veranda. They'd both been dressed to the nines, Ricky wore a white tux and brandished his signature cigar.

"What I am, is this city's mayor," Tinsley had told him, exuding the calm demeanor that he'd been so successful at for much of his life, even if it was a sham, and he swirls his vodka soda before taking a sip. 

"Naw, baby, you're more than that," Ricky said, and he drew a large drag from his cigar before leaning in real close. "You're an invert." 

C.C. chokes on his drink so bad he dribbles all over his dress shirt, but Ricky is in front of him and he makes a show of taking his handkerchief out and wiping down his lapel, and then, C.C.'s face, patting at it. Wide-eyed, Tinsley stares at him, stunned.   
  
As he pats at the corner of Tinsley's mouth, Ricky's thumb brushes against his lower lip and suddenly Tinsley flinches back. 

"What...what are you doing,” he stammers, ignoring the heated, mad look in Goldsworth’s eyes.

”I can't believe you-you'd insinuate something li-like that, this is an outrage," but Goldsworth's hands grab onto his lapels, and he yanks him down into a kiss. 

Their teeth clash, but it turns into a heated slide of mouths, and Ricky's tongue slips inside as his hands push into his hair, making C.C. moan into his mouth. It only lasts a minute, but C.C. is ashamed to admit he lost himself to that kiss, lost every damn part of himself. 

"Mm," Ricky says as he pulls back, and the damned man actually licks his lips as if he's tasting C.C. on him.

"No, you're right, baby,” he drawls rakishly. “Utterly outrageous." 

C.C. remained frozen, hair a mess, his mask of confidence utterly gone. "What do you want from me?" asked in a hoarse voice but Ricky's pointy, predatory smile only grew.

※※※

He's wearing the outfit, like he was asked, and it's more scandalous than the most revealing dress he's seen in motion pictures.

It's a little bouncy, which isn't exactly the fashion at the moment either, not that C.C. is well-versed in today's _lady's_  fashion.

The heels are...something else, but what's worse is that the suspenders, or garters, rather, are visible from how short the skirt is, and do nothing to preserve his modesty-a slip of pale skin is visible, almost three fingers above the knee, and the skirt barely hugs his buttocks.

The dress hits him over his bony shoulders, and he knows it's meant for someone with breasts because they keep falling over his shoulders in a way that's indecent

The maid's hat was a bit much, even, but if he's honest, he'd feel more exposed without it, so he dons it anyway. 

Honestly, the hat is what helps C.C. piece all of this together and pretend to be something else, no, someone else.  

He does it when he's here, cleaning for Mr. Goldsworth, because it's so much easier to pretend to be a woman when he's wearing something as....outrageous as this dress, and it makes him feel less guilty too. 

 _Cici_ Tinsley might not mind this so much, he tells himself when he bends over with a feather duster and ensures the bookcase is clean. Cici Tinsley might actually like this, she might even like the attention she gets from Mr. Goldsworth, cause it might not be such a bad thing for her. 

Because that's the real problem when he gets down to the nickel-and-dime of it: whenever he's asked to come over to clean he's never truly alone.

Ricky sits and smokes a cigar as he watches him clean.

It's not that dirty, this place, but Ricky won't let him finish until he's dusted from top to bottom.

"Make sure you get up in there, Cici," Ricky says, and C.C. feels his face bloom pink.

Somehow in this, in the inflection Ricky uses, he knows his initials are used like a girl's name, he can hear it in the way he says it.

When he bends over to dust the large Ming vase-just obscured enough by the writing desk, Ricky makes his move.

C.C. freezes as he feels wool trousers abruptly against the back of bare thighs, where the fabric has ridden up. Ricky smells like whiskey and some expensive cologne, and CC can feel his manhood digging into the curve of his ass.

He doesn't dare move, doesn't even breathe.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Ricky asks him, and Cici lets out a breathy, "N-no, sir," slowly bends back over the desk to finish her work.

Cici's hand gets shakier as she feels Ricky drag his nose against the nape of her neck. She gets goosebumps as she realizes he's smelling her.

Flushed, Cici remembers that as per Ricky's instruction, she was asked not to wear any cologne, but, weirdly, some sort of lavendar soap, which she'd bathed with. Now she realizes why.

"You did what I asked you to do," Goldsworth intones in a voice that sounds distantly pleased.  
Cici shakes. God, what would have happened if she had forgot?

Ricky places one rough hand on either side of her waist, and she swallows. She knows by all accounts she's taller than him, but that doesn't mean she could fight him off if she needed to.

Suddenly Cici feels hot, open-mouthed kisses against the back of her neck, and she freezes like a deer caught in the headlights.

If she-no, if he doesn't get out of here fast things are going to get out of control....they already are.

"M-mister Goldsworth," C.C. gasps as he feels a jolt to his system, "This is-"

But Ricky has a hand just at the nape of C.C.'s hair to pull him down low enough to speak in his ear. "You going to be a good girl for me, Cici?" Ricky asks him, and it's like being dipped in ice water. "Ricky-I"

Ricky bends him over, pulling his arms behind his back until C.C.'s face is smushed against the writing desk. He can feel Ricky's breath panting hotly against the back of his neck.

"I said, are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"Y-yes, sir, Mr. Goldsworth," Cici whimpers, and Ricky lets up on his hold on her so she can breathe again. "Good girl."

Cici isn't even pretending to be cleaning the vase at this point, and Ricky doesn't bother pretending that he gives a damn about it either.

It's not even his house.

Ricky mouths at the back of her neck and Cici feels goosebumps break out once again as Ricky's hands slide up her dress until cupping at her breast.

From outside of himself, C.C. know he doesn't have breasts, not really, but Ricky squeezes his pecs anyway, kisses his neck like he-like she is the most voluptuous  dame he's ever been with.

Ricky squeezes Cici's nipple through the fabric of her dress and she lets out a startled moan.

Once she's made any sort of sound of pleasure, Cici knows its all over.

Ricky nips and bites more and more insistantly at the back of her neck before pushing her back on the desk and lifting up her skirt.

The underwear had seemed unnecessary at first but Tinsley had realized quickly that his real underwear was too long to wear with the skirt.

Now, Ricky is making approving noises as he cups at Cici's ass, squeezing it like he's measuring it in his hands, taking two large handfuls.

"God, Cici, you are a picture," he whistles lowly and Cici has to fight the blush that had already crept up her cheeks.

"Stay there," Ricky orders in a stony voice and he steps aside, and abruptly Cici's buttocks feel a rush of cold air as he's left, bent over and utterly indecent over the desk.

Tinsley hears Ricky's footsteps trail off, and is reminded she could leave, now or never, but even once the window's open Cici finds she doesn't want to dive through it-and in fact, can't imagine leaving now.

The clicking of Ricky's dress-shoes come back down the hall, and Cici braces herself.

"Attagirl," Goldsworth says appreciatively as he runs a hand down Cici's flank. "Doing what I asked, waiting for me, even when I left you alone for two whole minutes. You _do_ want this, _don't you,_ doll?"

When Cici can only stammer in response Goldsworth laughs. "Thats okay, baby, daddy's got you."

Ricky pulls her pants down and Cici feels a shock as she realizes she's hard-her cock is pressing hard against the wood surface.

"Well, she likes this, doesn't she?" Ricky asks, and he _squeezes_ Cici's cock making her stutter and moan, _"R-Ricky."_

Ricky lets out a dirty laugh at that, "That's okay, dollface" he says, "He's glad to see you too," and he presses his clothed cock up against Cici's bare ass.

His hand gets insistent on her lower back as he pushes Cici down now, insuring her ass is as high in the air as he can get it. "Now stay real still for me, sweetheart," he says, and it's as serious as Cici's ever heard him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

That's as much of a warning as Cici gets before she hears Ricky messing about with some jar or something behind him, and then a slick, cold finger presses it's way between his pale cheeks.

"Muh-Mister Goldsworth, sir," Cici gasps but Ricky gives her hip a squeeze.

"Shhh," he tells her, hushing her like a frightened animal as he wriggles his finger past the tight ring of muscle of Cici's anus, while she grunts and gasps beneath him. "Shhh, it's okay, babydoll, I got you."

He teases her with one, then two, then three fingers, surprisingly patient as he works her open.

At some point his blunt finger tips brush against the bundle of nerves inside of her and Cici lets out a breathy high-pitched moan.

"Oh, there we go," Ricky says triumphantly, and his voice is rough as jagged glass.

Cici never imagined she would get this far, but she's already begging, her cock is so hard and it's almost crushed against the table, and Ricky feels so good inside of her, it's like an itch she can't scratch on her own, she needs it, she needs it now-"P-please, Mr. Goldsworth, Sir," Cici sobs, "Please."

"Gotta get you nice and wet for me baby," he growls against the back of her neck and she whines.

Whatever Ricky is using does make her wet, and he doesn't stop until she can feel it practically dripping from her hole.

"Now we're talking," Ricky says in a rough voice, and Cici can only imagine how it looks. Theres that slick, squelching sound again and then Cici is left empty and bereft, but before she can say as much she feels Ricky back, pressing between her cheeks

The slid in is rough, and Cici lets out a choked gasp as she feels Goldsworth press his length inside, inch by inch. "God you've got a tight cunt," Ricky groans, and Cici lets out a sound she didn't even know she could make.

"I've wanted to fuck your cute little pussy since I met you, did you know that, Tinsley?" Ryan asks him against the shell of his ear, finally seated deep inside her.

"I know you wanted that, too, didn't you? You walk around all day, Mr. Mayor, Mr. Tinsley, but that's not what you want is it? You don't want any of those dames they push at you, do you? You don't give a fuck about fucking broads, do you?"

C.C. is taking shuddering gasps now, but Tinsley doesn't let up, won't move, makes C.C. sit with him buried deep inside him until he starts to squirm.

"You just want a nice man to come over and fuck you right, don'tcha baby?"

C.C. whimpers and Goldsworth presses a kiss to his nape. "I said, _don't you?_ "

"I-I do," C.C. whispers, and Ryan gives his hip a squeeze that could be described as comforting.

"Well, I'm not a nice guy, baby, but I'll give you a real nice time, how's about that?"

C.C. shakes as she realizes that Ricky is waiting for him to answer.

"Okay," he whispers, and Ricky pulls on his little maids hat to get him to look at him, and C.C.'s face blooms pink. "I said, _what was that?"_

"Okay" he says a little louder, but Ricky just raises an eyebrow. C.C. can barely take it.

"I don't believe you," Ricky taunts. "I'm not sure if this is what your little cunt needs."

But saying that is exactly what Tinsley needs to fall back into being Cici.

"It is," she whines, and Ricky's face grows intrigued.

"Yeah?" he asks her but he still doesn't move and Cici is almost in tears in frustration.

 _"It is_ , it is what I need, _daddy, please_  show me what you can do!"

"There she is," Ricky says with an approving predatory grin, "Dollface, you're gonna be screaming my name, that's a promise."

Finally, finally Ricky starts to move, that sweet slide makes it so its no longer suffocating him, and Cici could almost sob in relief.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Ricky growls, and Cici lets out a breathy "Ahh!" that makes Ricky bite down at his shoulder just where his sleeve has left exposed skin.

Ricky holds her to himself as he begins to fuck her at a more rapid pace, and Cici lets out breathy desperate whine.

"Ricky-"

"Yeah, yeah baby," Ricky answers back and he's pistoning his hips in and out of her, and Cici isn't sure if Ricky will be able to uphold that promise because she can barely formulate any words at all that aren't vague, breathless cries that almost sound like she's in pain.

"Fuck, fuck," Ricky grinds out between gritted teeth, "So fucking good on my cock, baby girl, fuck-"

"Daddy, _please-"_

Cici's cock is so hard, and she's pressed into the wood of the desk, gasping, "Hah-daddy, please-" and he kisses her neck fiercely as his hips begin to stutter.

"Fuck, Cici, baby, darling, fuck-" Goldsworth babbles and suddenly he's coming.

He fills her up with his hot sticky cum and she sobs at how good it feels, how much she likes it. She's not even come yet but she loves it-how owned she feels, but still, she needs it-

"Daddy-" Cici begs as she feels Ricky plaster herself over her back, but when she reaches for her cock Ricky pushes her hand away. "No, no, baby, I got you" he rasps, and then he's pulling fast and her on her, and whispering in her ear.

"C'mon, Tinsley, C'mon Cici, let go..." he taunts her with a voice dripping with promise.

"Daddy's got you, you're allowed to come, baby girl. In fact, I want you to."

Ricky pulls out and then twists his hand so that Cici gasps as he sticks three free fingers up, deep inside where his cock had just been.

Wrapped around her back like an octapus, Ricky fucks her with his fingers and slides his slick hand up and down Cici's poor neglected cock. The sounds Cici's making echo in the loud entrancehall, so obscene and loud she's bound to be embarrassed at herself later, but that only spurs Ricky on.

"You've been such a good girl for me, Cici," he growls and Cici shakes with need, and god, _the noises_ she's making.

"Tinsley, god, good girl, good boy, I don't care, you're gorgeous. Cum for me, baby," and that's the order that finally does it for him and C.C. cums, spilling all over Ricky's hand with a heaving sob.

Thighs weak, Cici can barely stand on her own, leaning against the desk and she feels a soft silk cloth wipe off her ass before her underwear is pulled back up over her hips-there's the sound of buttoning up and straightening clothes and then Ricky steps away.

Cici stumbles as she tries to stand but before she can collapse she feels a strong arm wrapped around her middle and she's pulled up and around so her front is pressed to Ricky's chest.

For some reason this is one of the most intimate moments of the day, because now they're face-to-face, and Ricky's expression is softer than anything she's ever seen on it. Everything is softer around the edges, and warmer, and more beautiful, but thats a dangerous track to go down...

The maid's hat, after all of this time, falls from his short hair and onto the ground behind them, and C.C. blinks, feeling more naked now up close than he did before. 

"If you're an invert, I guess that makes me one too, huh," is all Ricky says to him as he pushes his hair out of his eyes, and helps him straighten out his dress.

C.C.'s Adam's apple bobs in his throat. "I-I guess so," he answers cautiously, and Ricky winks.

"You alright to stand yet, dollface?"

Despite wobbling like a newborn foal in these heels, C.C. nods, and Ricky gently lets him go.

"Well, I've got a busy morning, and I think you do too," Ricky says, like nothing out of the ordinary happened, but then he's pushing the used handkerchief into C.C.'s palm, "See that you wash that for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir," C.C. says meekly.

"And Tinsley, I want to see you tonight."

C.C.'s face colors. "You mean, you want to see me-" _or her,_ he almost asks.

"I want you, baby," Ricky says, and he's taking his cigar back out of his case and lighting it again, it's between his teeth.

"Tonight, we're going out," he says, gesturing it as he points towards Tinsley.

Ricky starts to leave the room, unaware of how he's left C.C. with a heart about to pound out of his chest.

He stops in the doorway, looks over his shoulder. "But tomorrow?"

Ricky Goldsworth shrugs, a crooked, dangerous smile on his face. "Surprise me."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also brought to you by whatever the fuck Shane was doing moaning for us in the ep. Good lord (x2).


End file.
